Star Wars: Episod IV - A New Hope (roman)
Romanen''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, ursprungligen 'Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker, var den officiella romanversionen av filmen Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope och publicerad 1976 av Ballantine Books. Ursprungligen krediterad George Lucas, så var den spökskriven av Alan Dean Foster. Den innehåller många scener och information som klipptes bort från filmen, och i vissa utgåvor, så medföljer även sexton sidor med bilder från filmen. Denna senare version av Stjärnornas Krig, är den som senare införlivats i romansamlingen The Star Wars Trilogy- Utgåvor USA Resten av världen Texten på baksidan Denna summering hänvisar till den ursprungliga versionen av romanen '''Luke Skywalker Challenged the Stormtroopers of a Distant Galaxy on a Daring Mission - Where a Force of Life Become the Power of Death! Farm chores sure could be dull, and Luke Skywalker was bored beyond belief. He yearned for adventures out among the stars - adventurers that would take him beyond the furthest galaxies to distant and alien worlds. But Luke got more than he begained for when he intercepted a cryptic message from a beautiful princess held captive by a dark and powerful warlord. Luke didn't know who she was, but he knew he had to save her - and soon, because time was running out. Armed only with courage and with the light sabre that had been his father's, Luke was catapulted into the middle of the most savage war ever...and he was headed straight for a desperate encounter on the enemy battlestation known as the Death Star! ---- '' Denna summering hänvisar till romanen som släpptes före filmen '' ' Luke Skywalker challanges the stormtroopers of a distant galaxy on a daring mission - where a force of life became the power of death!' ''Luke Skywalker was a twenty-year-old who lived and worked on his uncle's farm on the remote planet of Tatooine...and he was bored beyond belief. He yearned for adventures out among the stars - adventures that would take him beyond the farthest galaxies to distant and alien worlds. '' But Luke got more than he bargained for when he intercepted a cryptic message from a beautiful princess being held captive by a dark and power warlord. Luke didn't know who she was, but he had to save her - and soon, because time was running out. ''Armed only with courage and with the light saber that had been his father's, Luke was catapulted into the middle of the most savage space war ever...and he was headed straight for a desperate encounter on the enemy battle station known as the Death Star! Synopsis Medan handlingen i boken följer filmversionen, och finns det mindre avvikelser mellan de båda versionerna. På sina håll är dialogen annorlunda, och större utrymme ges åt förklara de olika karaktärernas tanker, motiv och bakgrund. Vissa scener, som filmades, men klipptes bort, återges även i romanen. Några av de mest märkbara skillnaderna mellan boken och filmen, listas nedanför. Skillnader från filmen * Romanen inleds med orden "En annan galax, en annan tid" (Another galaxy, another time), istället för den numera ikoniska öppningstexten "För länge sedan i en galax långt, långt bort..." (A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...). * Genom hela romanen, så kallas droider ofta för "mechanicals". Termen "droid", antyds snarare vara slang för androider. * Darth Vader beskrivs som en "Sith Lord", av vilka det funnits flera tidigare, om än de inte beskrivs i detalj. * C-3P0 beskrivs vara bronsfärgad, och inte guldfärgad. * Under striden runt Tantive IV, så tar sig stormtrupperna in via taket, och inte genom en dörröppning. * Innan Leia Organa grips, så dödar hon två stormsoldater, och inte en som i filmen. Den första stormsoldaten hon skjuter, hinner inte ens avsluta sin mening. När denne ser Prinsessan, så säger stormsoldaten "Här är hon, ställ in för bedövningskra..." (Here she is. Set for stun forc-), istället för "Där är en. Ställ in på bedövning" (There's one. Set for stun), och skjuts. * Luke introduceras strax efter striden ombord på Tantive IV, när han bevittnar slaget genom sin kikare. Det finns också en scen där man får träffa Lukes vänner Camie, Fixer, Deak, Windy och Biggs. (Denna del filmades, men klipptes senare bort.) Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar